The new beginning
by Fallen Angel Codester
Summary: The children of Annabeth and Percy have an amazing adventure. Filled with action, romance, and tear jerking sadness
1. Chapter 1

Annabeths POV 

I woke up and looked beside me. nope, still no Percy. He'd been away every since the twins were 4. Now, 10 years later, the 2 of them couldn't even remember him. I could hear them, running around out in the hall. I heard something smash, and the girl, Madi, yelled." Brandon! you broke ANOTHER vase! You are gonna get into so much trouble!" I rolled my eyes. Brandon had broken another one. that was the tenth one this week. I was gonna have to bawl him out, AGAIN.I got dressed and went to the kitchen. Brandons face paled as he stuttered out excuses.

"Brandon, Accidents happen. I'll clean it up"

He looked so releived. I only noticed because he always broke something, either a plate or a vase. Madi came in with a bowl of something. "What's wrong mom? You look troubled." I always was relieved she inherited my brains.

"It's nothing, Madi. I'm fine."

Brandon rolled hid eyes. "Madi, she always get's like this near our birthday. Haven't you noticed that after 10 years?"

"Well, Brandon, sympathetic people would ask anyway."

Oh, so, I'm not sympathetic?

"well..."

"Oh, I'm gonna get you for that."

He took some dried food off the table, Took a spoon, and flicked it at her.

"Hey!" She launched herself at her twin brother. they wrestled for a while until I broke them apart. "What is wrong with you two?" I asked. They pointed at each other. They always had to blame each other. I thought it was hilariuos sometimes, but sometimes it just mad me mad. I set them apart. I sat down with Brandon. I planned on asking why he and his sister never got along,but before I could say anything, He began to talk

" Before you start to interrogate me, I'm gonna say this in self defense. I don't have any friends accept for one. And he's got something wrong with his legs. Muscular distrofy, right? I have ADHD and I never knew my father. Make sense that I don't get along with Madi?"

I actually found myself agreeing with him. What he was saying was making sense, but that wasn't going to stop me.

"Brandon, you have to learn to get along with her. One day, your going to realize that you need her. And when that day comes, you'd best be freinds." He looked like he was going to argue, but I stopped him. "Just get along with her" After I was done, I went to Madi, and she started to sat things like," Brandon is a dummy" or,"I hate him" or,''Can't you send him to military school?"

"Madi,theres nothing wrong with Brandon. He's just a troubled kid, and you don't exactly help him."

"So your blaming me?"

"No, I'm just saying you should get along with him" I left to go to work. I hoped that the house wouldn't burn down.

Brandons POV

I was still wondering about what mom had said "_you need her more than you think"_

_"Yeah right"_ I thought. "_If anything I need to stop being so hard on me."_ Even though we usually got along pretty well, When push came to shove, neither of us would back down. sometimes I wished I was an only child. Madi always put me down. I wanted her to go away. She came up to me.

"Why does Mom always take your side?"

"I don't know"

"She never, once that I can rememeber, took my side"

"so what's your problem?"

"never mind"

She said down beside me and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels. I could hear something rumbling, but I ignored it. It began to get louder.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"hear what?"

"Never mind" It got louder. It was beginning to freak me out. Madi probably thought I was crazy. She was too busy watching some kind of comedy. Then it got so loud, I couldn't even hear the TV. I turned to her.

" you must of heard that"

She was looking a little freaked out.

"yeah, I did"

"what was it?"

"You think I'd know that?"

We listened A little longer. Then something smashed. Then someone screamed. Then something, huge, came thundering up the stairs. I turned to Madi.

"that didn't sound good"

"What do you think it is?"

"If I knew, Madi, I'd probably run away screaming"

It sounded like it was thundering down the hall. It was so close, I swore I could smell it was, it smelt so bad, I thought I'd pass out. Then, for like, 20 minutes, nothing happened. All of the sudden, the door splintered under the weight of something. And a giant tiger thing , maybe 8 feet tall. stepped in.

"So,It said This is the lair of the Jacksons"


	2. Chapter 2

Madi's POV

The huge tiger looking thing stepped in. It looked like the manticore from greek mythology, but it was mythology, unreal. I looked at Brandon, he didn't look like he thought this was real. The tiger thing surveyed us like we were food. Two snake looking things slithered/walked and stopped on either side of the Manticore.

"So It said. The tales of the mighty Jackson twins are true"

I looked at Brandon. His eyes eyes met mine, and his eyes told me that he didn't have any more a clue about this then I did.

"what are you talking about?" he asked. The tiger or Manticore, I guess, Rolled it's eyes.

"You two are the most powerful demi-gods the world has ever seen" It hissed.

Demi-gods? Why had it called us demi-gods? I knew from history that Demi-gods were half god half human, like Hercules. It's snake cronies came forward with spears.

"Now, It said. You can come easily, or will kill you"

Brandon's POV 

I looked at Madi. She looked like she was going to surrender.

"Madi, if you surrender, they'll kill us anyway"

"Well, what can we do? They're a trio of weird monsters that can kill us easily either way"

"Greek monsters get hurt by celistrial bronze, right?"

"Do they?"

"I'm not the smart one"

She thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah they do" She said.

The Manticore swung it's spike tail.

"Hurry up" it growled.

I turned to it. I was intimidated by it, sure. Who wouldn't be?

"we're not going with you"

"Then we'll have to kill you now"

It nodded, and the 2 snake things came forward. one jabbed at Madi, but she dodged it like it was going as slow as a snail. She grabbed a fork, and stabbed one in the shoulder. It hissed in pain.

"Brandon! she yelled. The forks are made of Celestrail bronze!"

I grabbed on and stared jabbing, but now they were easily dodging the l forks. One spear caught my hand, causing me to drop the fork. I kept on dodging. I searched a drawer, and pulled out a pen. When I uncapped it, it turned into A giant sword. The snake women person thing hissed

"The dreaded blade, Riptide!"

I didn't hesitate to think about what they said. I started to push them back using the blade. I found A empty space in ones armour and stabbed it. It hissed and disintegrated. "_weird"_I thought. They other one made a split second decision and ran. The manticore growled.

"I guess I have to deal with you myself."

It lunged at me and Madi. It swung its paws at us. We both went sailing in the opposite direction of each other. I recovered and started to advance with the sword. I hit it several times, but it just bounced off. It laughed Manically. Madi came up with A knife and did her best to help me. I could hear the whole apartment biulding shaking and groaning. We backed off to plan, but it shot spikes out of it's tail we dodged,but they went through the wall. they must've hit a gas tank because a fire started. I seized the moment the Manticore was stunned to take Madi by the arm, and run out of the apartment. As we ran down the hall the walls and roof were caving in. The Manticore was right on our tale

"You two can't run forever!" It yelled.

"We can try!" Madi yelled back.

We were at the main lobby when the Manticore shot more spikes. Most missed, but some whizzed by my head umcomfortably close. I heard something groaning, thenI turned around. the wall was collapsing on me.

Madi's POV 

Somethings happen to fast. Just this morning, Brandon and I were running around and laughing. Now, at 1:00, we were fighting for our lives. I had turned to look for Brandon, and he was watching the wall collapse on him.

"BRANDON!" I yelled, Jumping and tackling him out of the way. Unfortunatly, I couldn't get out of the way in time.

Brandon's POV 

Someone had yelled my name and pushed me out of the way. I turned just in time to see Madi, being crushed by ther wall. I couldn't save her at the moment, but I could get out of here. The fire had spread quickly, now I was surrounded by flames and collapsing walls. The Manticore was watching me. I looked up to see the roof over it collapsing. I made a split second desicion and ran out the door. I caught a glimse of the Manticore roaring as the roof came down on it.

Annabeth's POV 

I heard all about the fire on the radio. it was all over the news too. I ran to the car to drive home. on the way, I saw smoke rising around several corners away. the traffic was awful My only hope was that the 2 of them had made it out, because I had I bad felling that it was time to tell them the truth about their father, And what they really were.

Brandons POV

The paremedics immediatly found me. I was coughing really bad. They said I had Inhaled to much smoke. After they took that mask that clears out the smoke in peoples lungs off, They helped me over to a bench. I sat there for I don't know how long, wondering if Madi was alive. I was going to be traumatized by fire for the rest of my life.

Annabeth's POV

When I got there, I saw Brandon, Sitting on a bench, looking out at nothing I ran over to him. He saw me and gave me a hug, and woudln't let go. the last time he'd done that was when he was six.

"Brandon I said. Where's your sister?"

He looked even paler, and didn't answer. I shook him

"Brandon, answer me!"

He looked like he was too traumitized to answer, but he whispered, like he was scared to say it:

"I don't know"


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

I looked Brandon right in the eyes.

"What do you mean you don't know?

Brandon looked like he was going to be sick. I knelt in front of him .

"Brandon, what happened?"

He managed to say:

"She didn't make it out"

He broke down and started to sob. he hadn't cried like this since Madi purposely broke is favorite action figure at age 6. He wasn't able to say anything else, so I sat down beside him, put my arm around him, and started to rock him back and forth. I started to wonder about weird things, like the fact that Madi and Brandon were twins, but they didn't look the same at all. Brandon had light brown hair that curled at his ears He had gotten Percy's sea green eyes. Madi had straight brown hair, and had gotten my eyes. The doctors said it was a strange form of miracle that that happened. Brandon was gonna be traumatized for life of fire thanks to this. He was still sobbing when I heard someone calling me. I told Brandon not to follow me, and followed the voice to an alley. It turned into a bright light, which came down to eye level with me, and a face, my moms, the goddess, Athena, appeared.

"Hello, dear" she said.

"Mom, what happened here today?"

"I wasn't watching dear, but I believe your kids were attacked by evil forces once thought to be gone."

"Well, I know that"

"I don't have much more time, Annabeth, I must go. I will search for the culprit."

After that she disappeared, so I went back to the bench' but Brandon was gone.

The firemen said he'd run back in.

"Something about his sister."

Uh oh. Was Brandon seriously going to try to rescue Madi? I didn't know he could be so rash. Just then, he burst out of the burning building, a look on his face that whatever he'd done, gave him a sense of triumph. I immediately pulled him away.

"What were you thinking?"

"I was going to rescue my twin sister, duh"

"Don't get smart with me"

I told him off for a few more minutes, then I made him stay next to me. Once the fire was out, the fire men started searching for people under the rubble

Brandon's POV 

I wasn't planning to stay next to my mom. As soon as her attention was averted, I snuck away to the pile of ash that had once been an apartment building. I searched where I remembered that wall had been. I quickly found it. I searched for any sign that my sister was alive under it. Then, after 10 minutes, the wall actually moved I called the fire men over and in another 15 minutes they had it moved. Madi lay, unmoving for a moment, then she coughed, and opened her eyes. She looked up at me, then I gave her a hug. When i stopped I said

"Don't do that again"

She coughed in response.

I helped her up and over to mom. after Mom said to let me deal with my problems, the paramedics took Madi to the hospital.

On the way, I wanted to ask mom a few questions but she started.

"Brandon, tell me everything that happened" I sighed and began to tell her everything, from the spiked tail going through the door, to Madi nearly killing herself. She kept on getting paler and paler.

"What's wrong, mom?"

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me"

She sighed, but refused to tell me a thing. The rest of the ride to the hospital was in silence. When we reached Madi's room, she looked alot better, probably because she wasn't being squashed. I sat on her left, and ran my fingers through her hair. If she was awake, she'd probably tell me off for that. Mom was outside talking to the nurse. 5 minutes later, Madi woke up and the first thing she said was

"You owe me for that"

"Yeah,I guess I do"

A little bit later our mom came in.

"You felling okay, honey?

"Pretty good, I guess"

I let them talk for a while, then, I decided that it was time to start asking mom some questions

"Mom, it's time to come clean. Tell us everything that we both wanna know." I said

"Yeah Madi continued. First, what was dads name? Why did that Manticore and snake things attack us and call us Demi-gods?

She looked like she'd been expecting this day to come. She sighed

"You were attacked by those monsters because you two are powerful She began. Your father and I were Demi-gods, which makes you two Demi-gods... '' (_awkward pause)_

"Your fathers name was Percy Jackson"


	4. Chapter 4

Brandon's POV

I looked at Mom for a moment, then at Madi. It was clear what we were thinking.

"Oh come on" I said.

"Mom, stop lying to us" Madi said.

Mom looked like she'd been hit.

"I'm not lying!" She told us.

"You trying to tell us that the greek gods are real, so are all the monsters, were decended from 2 olympian gods, and our dad is THE Percy Jackson, from all those stories you used to tell us?"

"Yes"

Madi rolled her eyes. I wanted to tell mom that we weren't 3 anymore. We couldn't be lyed to, and she couldn't expect us to believe the lies

"If you two don't believe me, then don't. But next time you get attacked, don't say I didn't arm you with the knowledge you needed."

I acually found myself half believing her. I didn''t really have anything to use against her in this arguement, and on top of that, I really didn't think that the manticore was just a stupid joke or anything. Our Mom looked like she knew it would be hard to convince us.

"Mom I began. I think I believe you"

"You do?"

"Yeah, and..."

I took out the pen that had turned into the sword. I hadn't told her about it on the way because I thought that it was kind of going to get me in trouble.

"I found this. It turned into a huge sword, and I killed the snake thing."

She turned even paler, and snatched the pen away.

"Why did you touch this? Do you even know what it is?"

Annabeth's POV 

I thought afterwards I'd totally lost it. There was so much pent up frustration. Having to raise twins myself, They barley got along, and now they thought I was a liar. I wanted to run away, screaming the whole way. Why did Posiedon send Percy on that stupid mission anyway? I wanted to give him a piece of my mind. I turned to Madi, and back to Brandon. They were both so oblivious to the real danger around them.

"Well?" I asked.

Brandon looked ashamed. He didn't answer me. I wanted to apologize, to tell them that Without Percy, it been harder to raise them then they thought. The safest place now was at camp, but that wasn't an option until Madi got back on her feet, which could be in a few weeks. I honsestly didn't see the "Major damages" at the time, but I wasn't a doctor. The two of them looked like they had no clue, which they didn't know why I was so mad, which they didn't. I decided to apologize.

"Look guys, I'm sorry. You have no idea how hard it is without Percy to raise you. The pent up frustration, is boiling over the top. I did my best, but there's only one safe place for you now."

"Where?" They said together.

I wanted to tell them, but the fact that they didn't even believe that their fathers name when I told it to them, told me that it wasn't time to tell them.

"I'm sorry I was hiding things from you, but it was for the best. You two are powerful, more then you realize."

They looked like they wanted to believe me, but they couldn't.

"Okay Madi said. Subject change. Where are we gonna live?"

"We could always go live with your Uncle Nico"

"Uncle Nico?"

Oh, crap. another thing that I hadn't told them. I hadn't told them so much, I thought I might as well say they were really dreaming this whole thing. Nico wasn't really there uncle, but they didn't know that. I didn't want to lie about something so simple, but it didn't matter anymore. they needed to be safe.

Madi's POV

I wasn't sure what to think of mom anymore. She wasn't telling us everything. She hadn't told us everything. I wanted to beleive her, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. I wanted to so much, but every time I caught Brandon's eye, it made me feel that is I said what I thought, I'd lose my brothers trust. Normaly, I couldn't have cared less.

"Mom I began. Let's just go one thing at a time her"

"What do you mean?"

"Keep your mind off lying to us for almost 10 years and get arragments to stay somewhere."

She looked even worse for a second, but then nodded.

"Your right"

After she left, I turned to Brandon and said,

"You believe this or what?"

He looked torn.

"I don't know He repiled. I don't think that The Manticore was a joke or anything. It's just alot to take in at one time."

We sat in silence for a long time. Finally he got up and left. I saw them again the next day.

(_three weeks later)_

_After I was fully healed the doctors said that my legs had been splintered. I didn't know why they didn't tell me that when I got there, but the only thing that mattered was I was okay._

It took me a while until I could walk comfortably again. Mom and Brandon had already moved in with uncle Nico, even though Brandon told me he said there was no room. I have to admit when I saw the place it was true. The whole place itself was huge, but most of it was taken up by everything else. I ws forced into a room with Brandon. For a while everything was normal, until one day I was coming to the kitchen when I heard Mom and Uncle Nico arguing. I crouched down to listen.

"_ you have to send them soon, Annabeth, before another attack"

"I can't, Nico. It's too risky right now. The titans are stirring again. If anytime is the wrong time it's now.

"Better now, then when there awake."

Nico, think about it. With the titans stirring, the monsters are being disturbed. They'll attack out of confusion."

I decided it was time to show myself. I got up and said,'mornin' They both jumped. They looked like they'd seen a ghost.

"Whatcha talkin' about?"

"Nothing"they said together.

I raised my left eyebrow, but I didn't argue. Later that day I saw Brandon, crouching at the top of the stairs.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He jumped and made the sssshhhhhh sign. He stayed like that for a bit longer, then got up and came over.

"Mom and Uncle Nico where arguing. Something about a camp"

"I heard them this morning. somethings up, Brandon. I think it's time for a stakeout"

Me and Brandon had done it once before. Our Mom had been arguing with someone in the hall about this excact subject. After we'd gone to bed, I waited. One hour. Two hours. Three. Once I was sure that They'd were done watching TV, I woke Brandon up And we snuck down the hall. We could here their voices. Once we got close enough to hear, we crouched and listened.

" They were already attacked by 2 _dracnae_ and a Manticore. If you don't send them soon, they'll have to fight off Cerberus himself"

"I can't Nico. I love them too much to put them in that kind of danger"

"They'll be in even more danger if..."

Uncle Nico paused. My stomach turned. Did he know we were here? if he did, we were in trouble. Luckily, he shrugged and continued.

"... You keep them around me and yourself."

She sighed.

"Okay. I'll tell them tommorrow."

As me and Brandon snuck back to bed, the same thought was running through our heads.

"_We're being shipped out tommorrow"_


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV 

How was I supposed to tell the twins? I was going to send them to Camp half-blood. Nico had convinced me that it was the safest place for them now. I heard that for kids with two Dem-god parents, there would be an induction ceremony, to decide what cabin to put the kids in. I didn't want to do it. I wanted to keep them with me. I had a bad feeling that even though the camp was the safest place for them, Sending them their would just put them in more danger. I didn't now what was what anymore. I went to bed feeling awful.

The nightmare began as soon as my eyes closed.

Brandon and Madi were on a huge mountain, that sloped up farther then the eye could see. Both looked dead tired, and if they planned to climb, their chances of making it were incredibly small. Then all of the sudden, they were surrounded by Dracnae, giants, evil demi-gods, you name a Greek monster, it was there. Arrows started flying, swords clashed. They didn't stand a chance. As if to prove my point, Madi went down, followed by Brandon. Arrows in their shoulder, swords in the gut.

I woke up in a cold sweat, like I always did after a nightmare.

I went straight to the kitchen.

"Good sleep?" Nico asked.

"No"

"Me either"

I heard A thud, a yell, and then Brandon ran in, his shirt half on.

"What did you do?" I asked

He looked confused.

"Good morning to you to He replied. and I didn't do anything. Madi fell outta bed."

I looked at him like I didn't believe him, but then Madi came in, looking disoriented.

"Fell outta bed" she mumbled. Brandon crossed his arms.

"Uh, sorry" I told him.

After They were both dressed and had eaten, Brandon stretched.

"So mom, Brandon began Whats that camp you were talking about last night?"

I paled. Had he been eavesdropping?

"What do you mean?"

"Last night you said something about a camp where we could be safe"

That confirmed my thoughts. He had eavesdropped.

"That's probably what I heard last night" Nico said.

Both of them had their arms crossed. I sighed. I guess I had to tell them about it.

"It's called camp half blood I said It's where Your father, Uncle, and I went to when we were your age. It's the only place where you to will truly be protected"

They looked like they didn't believe me, but then they nodded.

"Okay Madi said. But where is it ?"

"Well, it's in New York, I can't remember exactly where."

"So, how do we get there, if you don't know how?

"It's been over 12 years since I've been there. "

"Oh"

A little while later, I saw Brandon carrying a suitcase outside.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Bringing my stuff outside"

"Why?"

"Cause Uncle Nico said it was almost time to go''

"What?"

I ran off to look for Nico. I couldn't believe he said we were going soon. They weren't ready. They needed to know what they were really up against. Unfortunately, Nico was nowhere to be found. Then again, the house was huge, he could've been anywhere. I found him on the deck.

"What did you tell Brandon?"

"I said we should go soon. What's the prob?"

He smiled and spoke like he was still 14 years old. I hated that.

"They are not ready for this!"

"Better now then never"

I hated it when Nico had a point. He always made the point clear. to clear.

'Come on, He said. let's go"

I didn't think they were ready, but Nico was too stubborn to listen. I turned to see Brandon, looking out the glass door. He met my gaze and ran. I sighed. One day, that talent would come in handy.

Not now.

Nico's truck was pretty impressive, it was spacious, four doored, and blood red. Typical kid of Hades. Madi and Brandon were fighting for the shot gun seat. They bummed out when I told them to get in the back. Nico lived on long island, so it wan't going to take long to get there. It might take an hour. two, tops. The whole way, memories came back to me. distasteful ones, happy ones. I remembered when I first got there with Thalia and Luke, I remembered when I first met Percy... no, don't think of him, I told myself. It'll just... too late. All of my memories with Percy came flooding back to me all at once. I saw when Chiron told me to look after him. I remembered when he first looked at me, and I thought he was the most handsome boy on earth. I remembered when he had first called me "pretty". I saw him telling me he was going solo on Mt. St. Helens, and I gave him a quick kiss. But one thing that stayed was when he turned down immortality to be with me, and later that night we shared our first kiss. One at the pavilion, one underwater. Seeing all this again made me miss him even more. I turned, and Nico had a pained expression on his face,

"You okay?" I asked

He turned, his dark eyes full of secrets. I could tell he probably was going through the same memory lane trip as your wondering how that's bad, you don't know Nico Di Angelo. He'd gone through a lifetime of disappointment in 2 years.

"I'm fine"

I knew he was lying, but I wasn't about to point that out.

Nico's POV

I didn't want to make Annabeth's memory lane trip worse by telling her about mine. I knew she was thinking about Percy, and I knew she was incredibly emotional about it. I had some choice words for him if he came back, to mature to put in my tell of the story. Anyway, my trip started when I saw them throwing an unclaimed, 10 year old me, into the Hermes cabin. I was just starting to fit in when, when Percy had come and told me that my sister had died in battle. At first, I hadn't believed him, but after I summoned Bianca's ghost, I has no choice but to believe it. I also had a soft spot for Annabeth, but I hadn't told anyone that. I saw Percy burning up in the River Styx, trying to become invincible. I remember laughing and joining in when the campers threw Percy and Annabeth in the lake. I saw them holding hands. I didn't mention that to anyone. My soft spot hardened a little. it kept on replaying fort the rest of the trip. My stomach turned. I never like the camp. I just hadn't fit in. I saw the peak of Half blood hill, and I knew there was no backing out know. I stopped, and Before I knew what happened, Brandon and Madi where halfway up the hill. We followed them until we stopped at the top of the hill

"WOW" Brandon said

COOL!" Madi replied, jumping up and down

Madi's POV

The camp looked absolutely amazing. There was a big fountain, amazing designs of flying people. Gods? Who cared. There was a huge lake, about 18 cabins, making a huge U. People went all over the place, at an archery field, a sword arena, and dinner pavilion. It was simply amazing. I turned to Brandon.

"Race you down the hill?" I asked.

"You are SOOOO going to lose" He replied.

I ran down the hill, Brandon a bit ahead of me. When we reached the bottom, someone on horse back came up to us. No, not on horseback. His bottom half was a horse.

"A Centaur?" I asked. He smiled.

"Your brains exels your years, little one." He replied. I blushed. he turned to fast mom

"Annabeth, it's been a while" She nodded.

"Not long enough, Chiron" She replied.

**Authors note: Brandon will be telling most of the story from here on.**

Brandon's POV 

I had so much awesome to take in at one time. First, this place was awesome, we were talking to a monster that didn't want to kill us, and we now knew what mom first name was.

"Any sign of Percy?" She asked. Chiron shook his head.

"Alas,Annabeth, I have not seen him since he came to get Blackjack, 10 years ago" mom sighed.

_10 years ago _I thought. _The same time that mom said dad left her._ I didn't know who Blackjack was, but apparently it was the last time anyone had seen him. I wanted to get going and see the place, and apparently, Chiron read my mind.

"You must be initiated before you can be guided through, Brandon"

"How do you know my name?" he smiled.

"I have ways" He replied. A girl that looked the same age as me then me came up behind him. Her golden hair flowed in the breeze. Her steely green eyes studied me, sizing me up, maybe?

"Natalie, Chiron said. Take the boy to the big house" The girl looked like she wanted to object, but thought better of it. She motioned for me to follow her. I ran after and followed her away. She didn't look at me until I spoke.

"Who's you godly parent?" She turned to look at me. Her green eyes studying me.

"Artemis" she replied. I was shocked. I knew enough about Greek mythology that Artemis was supposed to be a maiden, never to marry. I guessed one guy out there was to hot for her to stand. She looked like it was a touchy subject, and turned away.

"I get that look all the time when I tell people that" she said.

"No wonder" she turned on me, sword drawn.

"You gotta problem with that, kelp for brains?"

"NO!" I think I said that ;like I was freaked out, because she smiled. I like it when she smiled.

"Come on Brandon. It's time you met... I didn't hear her finish, because I suddenly felt weak. I collapsed to my knees, a searing pain in my arm. Natalie called for someone called Rachel, but I didn't hear anymore, because I blacked out right then.


	6. Chapter 6

Brandon's POV

I woke up and saw a red haired women looking over my arm. She didn't look happy. I saw Natalie in the corner. Was she crying? NO, couldn't be. She was too cool to cry. So unless there was a leak in the roof over her head, she was crying.

"Your sure of it?" The red haired women asked. Natalie nodded.

"Yes. I t- told you, he j- just collapsed. I thought he was d-d-dead."

"Did you?" I asked. She jumped.

"Brandon? Your awake? Your not dead?"

Last time I checked, I wasn't" she actually ran and gave me a hug.

"I thought you were dead!" I didn't know why she cared, though it was nice to have a hug after I blacked out. Rachel, I guessed was her name, rolled her eyes.

"Can you two be mushy later? I need to see his arm" Natalie blushed and backed away. Rachel came and inspected it. She didn't make it look like good news. She shook her head

"You've been claimed the bad way" She said

"Bad?" she pointed to my arm, and I looked. There was a green trident burned into my skin.

"Your being put in the poisiden cabin. Your sister, well ,we have to wait." Natalie looked like she wanted to hug me again. I didn't know if I was imagining it, but I think she liked me. You all know what I mean. Suddenly, My arm started to burn. Something was forming there. Rachel gasped. Natalie gasped. I looked at my arm. A lightning bolt had formed under the trident. Under it was an owl. Under IT was a skull. I didn't have any idea what this meant, but Rachel and Natalie knew.

"This isn't good" Rachel said.

"What does it mean?" I asked. She paled.

"It means you've been claimed by Poisidien, Zeus, Athena and Hades. That means..."

"You've inherited a bit of each's power Natalie finished. Which means if your sister has been claimed the same way, you two are the most powerful demi-gods ever" That made me feel woozy.

"You have the power over water of Poisiden,Rachel replied. the power of the sky and lightning of Zeus, wisdom of Athena, and..."

"- And the power over the dead that Hades has." Rachel said. I remembered when I jolted Madi when she tried to punch me, I remembered when I drowned an attacking hippo at the zoo. I remembered when the class hamster did. it wasn't moving until I looked at it,and it got up when my energy the time I aced the graduation test. it all made sense now. of course, everyone would be freaked out, but it didn't matter. I already had Madi and Natalie, so it wasn't like I wouldn't have any friends. Natalie got up from her seat.

"Well, if I'm not needed,I guess I'll leave" She said. I wanted her to stay, but I didn't object. Rachel only let me go when I promised not to tell anyone. I didn't know why, but she wouldn't let me go or else. I ran out of the big house. I wanted to find Madi and Mom, but I could see them anywhere. I ran all over, but instead I ran into Natalie, coming the other way. We both crashed to the ground. I looked up and she was looking at me. She looked different then 10 minutes ago. Was that eyeliner? And lipstick?

"You look amazing" I said, and blushed. she smiled and blushed.

"Thanks!" she got up and offered me her hand. I took it and got up. I tripped over myself and fell forwards. Natalie caught me, and I found myself staring into her green eyes. She was shocked for a moment, then smiled. I felt butterflies. I really thought at this moment that she liked me. If she didn't she would have pushed me away. She must've been thinking the same thing, because she pushed, and held her elbow in embarrassment. I looked away blushing like a tomato. I felt a new emotion enter my head? what was it? was it... love? No, couldn't be. I didn't... did I? I couldn't even trust my own emotions. I felt for her, I knew that much but... how much? I guessed it didn't really matter.

"Come on, She said. let's find your family" I didn't want to. I wanted to be alone with her, but I wasn't going to tell her that. She wasn't meeting my eyes. I knew she must've been embarrassed, so I followed her everywhere. We didn't talk, so it was kind of awkward. I didn't see Madi or mom anywhere. Last I'd seen them, they were at the hill. I finally spoted Madi over by the sword arena with Chiron and mom. She looked back at me, an eyebrow raised.

"Chiron" Natalie called. he turned, in the middle of a demonstration.

"Natalie. What happened?''

"He was claimed. 4 times.

"What?" he trotted over.

"What do you mean?" without warning, Natalie lifted my sleeve, relieving the claiming tattoos. His eyes widened.

"Those are the marks of..."

Poisiden,Zeus,Athena,and Hades" she finished. Chiron looked shocked, then nodded.

"Could you show him around, if he's been claimed?"

"But..."

"Natalie. It wasn't a question"

Natalie's thoughts

I really didn't want to show Brandon around. He'd already embarrassed me. I didn't want him to do it again. I thought he was cute, but that didn't change anything about it. I thought that it would be too awkward, but I didn't want to argue.

Brandon's POV continued

I looked over at her carefully. I knew she didn't want to show me around, but she did anyway. Once we were out of earshot of everyone I turned to her and decided to start apologizing.

"Look I'm sorry I embarrassed you. I didn't mean to. I hope we can be friends someday" She turned to me. It was the first time shed looked at me since I tripped.

"I don't blame you for that, Brandon, and I'm already your friend. Theres no getting out of that."

"I didn't want to" she smiled. I guessed it was rare to see her smile like that. her hair was golden with black running through it. It was beautiful. Then again, everything about her was beautiful. she showed me the eating place, the cabin U, the canoe lake, and everything else. I just listened and nodded to everything she said. It was pretty boring,so my mind just started wondering. I wondered what it would be like to have her as my sister. It would be pretty cool, considering I was comparing Natalie to Madi. Then I wondered if Natalie liked me the same way I liked her, but I didn't think so. She was explaining something about the forest when someone came up to us and said it was time for dinner. I followed her back to the pavilion. thinking about monkey manticores.

LOL.


	7. Chapter 7

Brandon's POV

The dinner pavilion was amazing at night. It was amazing during the day, but it was even better at night. the columns lit up in the moonlight and the fire. a bunch of terrified kids were standing in a line at the front. I immediately found my sister standing in the line in the middle of two other cute girls. They must've been form Aphrodite. Natalie caught me looking and elbowed me.

"Don't do that" She advised.

"Why not?" no reply. she went and sat by herself at the Artemis table she looked really lonely. I decided to go up to Chiron to ask to sit with her. Chiron gave me a suspicious look, but he said I could. I slid in beside her, while people whispered about me and her. She knew I was there, but she didn't talk until we got to eat.

"What are you doing?"

"What am I doing?"

"Sitting here, with me" I thought about an answer

"I wanted to sit with a friend" She raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anymore about it. after we were finished, the induction started. people stepped up, with Chiron looking them over, then shouting the gods name. it went from ARES! to HYPNOS! that kid yawned and tripped down the stairs. everyone laughed except for the Hypnos table, who were sleeping. Madi finally stepped up and Chiron looked her over for quite a while. the crowd was silent. It must've gone on forever to her, but Chiron finally looked up and yelled

"ATHENA!" the Athena table erupted, cheering and banging the table. She smiled and sat down with them. I wasn't entirely shocked, but it still bugged me that he didn't put her with me. Natalie looked at me.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine"

"You don't like that announcement, do you?"

"I guess not" she playfully punched me.

"Cut it out!" she said, giggling

"What I'm I doing?" she started to laugh. I didn't know why.

"Your so indecisive!" she laughed. I guessed I was being a comedian. I was making her talk to me.

"Natalie, I am NOT indecisive!" She giggled, trying to contain it.

"Yes, you are"

"I guess a little" That must've been indecisive, because she burst. I loved it when she laughed. it was very hard to get her to crack a smile, let alone burst out laughing.

" Brandon, I think your just showing off to me now"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I think you have a crush on me" I didn't have a comeback for that. she smiled at my silence.

"Maybe a little crush" she turned away. I thought she might've been smiling, but I couldn't tell. The line of kids got shorter and shorter, until this one kid got up. He looked our age, with lightning blues eyes. Before you start thinking gross things about me, let me say, they were hard to ignore. Chiron looked him over for some time, before finally looking out at the crowd and yelling,

"ZEUS!" the crowd muttered. Chiron whispered something into his ear and he nodded. he came and sat down next to me. I looked at him. He looked terrified to be here.

"I guess your my cousin"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"I'm Drake"

"Brandon" I shook his hand, and a jolt went through me.

"OW!"

"Sorry! that always happens when I meet someone new"

"Thanks for the tip" for the rest of the inductions, the kids got put in either ares or iris, so it was pretty lame. after it was over I decided to go to sleep. I was all alone, so it was kind of creepy. I noticed photos taped to the wall on the far I went to look at them, I immediately noticed Mom, but I didn't recognize the other guy. He looked familiar, but I just couldn't figure out who.

"That's your father" someone said. I turned to see Uncle Nico standing in the doorway.

"Really?"

"Yeah" He came up, and I realized he looked 60 years older now.

"You okay?" he turned, a pained expression on his face.

"If you ever knew you father, you'd know how much he loved you. You and you sister were his greatest joy, besides Annabeth."

"Really?"

"You wouldn't believe" I did believe, but it didn't matter. We stood in silence for some time. I examined my father. this had been taken 20 years ago. Mom looked young and happy. Dad looked like it was the best day of his life. I realized they both looked wet. There was a caption that read "_After we were thrown in the canoe lake."_ Uncle Nico turned on heel and left. I decided to go to sleep. I wondered what I would do the next day.

"_Full of surprises, I guess"_


	8. discovery of Percy Jackson AKA, dad

Madi's POV

My first night i the Athena cabin was absolutely wonderful. I went to check it out a little before everyone else, so I had some time alone. I studied the books on the shelves. Most were labeled in ancient Greek, so I couldn't understand them right away. Then, when I was feeling my hand across the wall, when a secret compartment opened up. I looked around in the small room. It was covered in old looking photos. I saw mom was in each one, but I couldn't recognize the boy next to her. they both looked about 16. Mom looked happier then I'd ever seen her,The black haired boy was laughing, and they both looked wet. The caption read. _Sneaky eavesdropping campers threw me and Percy in the lake after they caught us kissing. _So this was dad? He looked like he was living the greatest moment of his life, standing there, next to mom.

" I thought you might be able to open that" some one said behind me. I turned to see mom standing in the doorway.

"Why?"

"Only the right skin type can open that vault" I wondered what was so important about this vault. I decided not to ask. All I wanted to do was sleep, but mom wasn't going to let me just yet.

"You know, He was so oblivious to my feelings sometimes"

"What do you mean?"

"For the first few years I knew him , he had no idea I was in love with him"

Oh" mom let me go right around then, I got into her bed and fell asleep immediately.

**_Alot shorter then most of my chapters, but there is 3 more chapters I want to put in this story, then the sequel will start production_** .


	9. Chapter 9

Madi's POV

For once, I had a nightmare free night. I woke up before anyone else, so I had some time to think before I did anything. The rest of the cabin woke up 15 minutes later. 20 minutes later, we were at the pavilion to eat. I saw Brandon, laughing at something Natalie, ( that's her name, right?) was telling him. He was sitting in between her and that Zeus kid, Drake. Brandon caught my eye and waved. He looked like he'd had a sleepless night, but that Natalie sure seemed to cheer him up. I wondered if he liked her, but I kept moving with the rest of the Athena cabin. we sacrificed some food to the gods, then ate. It was probably the biggest breakfast I'd ever had. When it was done, Chiron stepped up in front of everyone and started to announce.

"The first capture the flag game will be today at noon. it will be the Hermes cabin, the Apollo cabin, the iris cabin, along with Brandon, Natalie, and Drake, ( the three of them looked ticked for being mentioned separately) versus the Athena cabin, the Ares cabin, the Hypnos cabin ( angry roars) and 3 of the Demeter kids. also, I'd like to welcome all the newcomers to the camp. I encourage all of you to greet them nicely" as soon as he said that, people from all tables flocked to Brandon and Drake. I guessed that because they were kids of Poisiden and Zeus, but it still made every other newcomer a little ticked. I just wanted it to be noon, because from what I'd heard, the capture the flag games were pretty epic.. But I still had to train every other thing. I turned out to be pretty good at archery, but I still nearly go Chiron with one off aim one. then I went to sword practice. they were pretty surprised when I was good at it. I dis armed the master swordsman in under 2 minutes. I started to turn into Athena's star kid pretty soon. All my half siblings started to complement me, saying they were lucky in capture the flag to have me. I thought nothing could possibly bring me down from my proud position, until noon. One of my half brothers had helped me do up my straps, and I guessed I accidentally walked into the other teams base, because I heard voices up ahead. I realized one was Brandon's, the others might have been Natalie's. I hid behind a bush to eavsdrop

"-So I might hurt someone" Brandon finished what ever he'd been saying.

"You'll do fine" Natalie encouraged

"I might kill someone!"

"No, you won't"

"You would know"

"Yeah, I would" I realized Natalie was really close to him. like, affectionate close. What was up with that?

"Natalie, what happened on you first one?" he asked. she sighed

"I nearly killed the guy I had a crush on"

"Oh" Natalie spun him around, to do up his shoulder straps.

"Yeah, he was in the infirmary for 2 weeks"

"What was his name?" she flinched. and didn't respond.

"There, she said. your ready to go. How do you feel?"

"Awful" she must've been thinking, because she had her hands on her hips.

"Here, she said. This'll help. this was the worst part. she leaned forward, and their lips connected. Natalie was kissing Brandon! I couldn't believe it. she bent her leg up, they way girls did in movies. My mouth hung wide open. They were like that for 10 seconds, until Natalie broke off and looked at him.

"There, she said better?"

"..." she blushed, and looked away. I thought she saw me, but she looked past me. She was Blood red. I understood why. She probably couldn't believe she'd just done that. I ran back to my team. 10 minutes later, the conch sounded. My team ran into the forest. I dodged around battles going on all over the place. After quickly dealing with a iris girl, I saw there flag, perched near the river. I jumped down to it, and began to approach, when my brother jumped out of no where, sword drawn.

"Hey Madi" he said with a smile on his face.

"Hey, I replied. so how did Natalie's lips taste?" his smile melted.

"H-h-how did you... he was blushing really bad. I smiled.

"Well?"

"B-b-back off, sister" I didn't mean to embarrass him, but now it was too late. He swung at me, and I just barely blocked it. It was my turn to swing. we went back and forth. At one point he pushed me into the lake, and cut my arm open. then my leg. I collapsed to my knees. He laughed.

"Had enough?" he asked. I took out a knife, and stuck it into his knee.

"Not yet!" I stabbed his other knee. and he collapsed. I saw the water rush up from the lake to fill in the void in his leg, and I realized it was rushing to my wounds, too. Once we both on our feet, we continued our duel. we were out of the lake,and far from it when his sword went in my rib cage. I looked up an his fiery green eyes

"What happened to you? Did Natalie crew up you brain?" he lowered his sword.

"I-I-I... I don't know" He started to back off when Drake came up behind him

"Dude!, he exclaimed. I saw the whole thing. You kicked her butt!"

"Shut up" Brandon muttered. Drake looked offended, but he recovered. I crawled over to the lake just as Natalie ran over me, a flag in hand. she gave Brandon and Drake a hug. I guessed the three of them were really close friends now. I got up after the water healed me, but I was weak and collapsed. Surprisingly, it was Natalie who rushed to catch me.

"Woah, you okay?" she asked. she sounded mildly concerned.

"Fine," I responded. then I whispered in her ear: "Did you like kissing Brandon?" she was shocked at my question, but whispered one shocking word:

"Yes"

I wasn't entirely surprised. Then, I kid ran up to us, clearly out of breath.

"Guys! monsters attacked out of no where! led by the Manticore!"


	10. Chapter 10

Brandon's POV

Oh no. Led my the Manticore? We'd been nearly killed by it a month ago. I thought it had died when the roof caved in on it. I knew I shouldn't have been so naive,but I now had more important things to think about. First, I might have a girlfriend in Natalie after that little moment we'd shared before the game started. I needed to uphold the family honor because of Dad, so everyone expected me to turn into Hercules and kill every monster I could see. That wasn't about to happen. I turned to Madi. She was pale. I knew she would be because she really had nearly died, thanks to the fire it started. Then I turned to Natalie. I didn't know her back round that well, but she looked terrified, so I guessed she'd had one to many experiences with Manticores. Drake looked pretty much the same way. But then I realized that this kid was fake ( long story) I uncapped riptide in my pocket, and stabbed him. Natalie gasped.

"Brandon!"

"He's fake" then green ooze came out, as he disentergrated. Everyone just stared at the pile of sand.

"Let's go. If that fake wasn't lying, they may need our help!" We ran threw the forest, the sounds of battle for ahead of us. I jumped over a big hill , and landed on Chiron's back. He reared.

"Brandon, this is no time for a ride" he said.

"Improvising, Chiron. Let's go already!" He didn't like it, but he ran around, so I could get lots of the monsters. He finally threw me off and I ended up back to back with Natalie.

"If this is the end,Brandon,Is was a pleasure knowing you" she said. I was pretty sure her lips touched my cheek, but I couldn't exactly tell. we were quickly surrounded by monster. We fought them off, while watchng each others back. I felt something dead evil in me, so I decided to let it out. I told Natalie to duck,and I yelled something in ancient Greek, and a huge energy drain came over me. All the monsters died, but I felt like I was dead. Natalie must've noticed because she held up.

"Do you know what thay was ?" she asked.

"No, but don't let go, or I'll fall" she smiled weakly.

"that was the blessing of Hades, she said. He only gives it too people he thinks will amount to something"

"I feel like royalty" she smiled weakly again

"Natalie, I need to tell you something, if this is the end"

"yes?"

"I...I...I love you." she blinked,as if it didn't shock her.

"I love you too, Brandon. I thought it was only me" she kissed me again right there, and I felt my energy coming back. she broke off.

"If this is the end, Brandon, you needed to know that" I felt electricity in my blood, I thought it was because she loved me, but I really DID fell electricity going through my veins. Then, the manticore came out and said

"It's been too long Brandon Jackson and Natalie Bennet" she flinched.

"Don't ever call me that, she growled. I vowed never to use my drunk fathers bachelor name again" the Manticore laughed. it made the electricity spark my blood.

"I'll call you whatever I want" It replied.

"No, you can't" I said my blood sparked again.

"Why not?" I raised my hand, and electricity sparked from my fingertips, lancing out to hit the Manticore. It roared, but didn't die. I tried again. I t started to smoke. I raised both hands, and double the lightning lanced out. It caught on fire, burning through the protective fur. It turned into smoke, once again escaping me. I cursed in Ancient Greek. Natalie gave me a huge hug.

"That was amazing!" she said.

"Thanks, but I'd rather you didn't put you entire weight on me. That was more tiring then it looked" she got off me, and smiled wildly.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know"

The battle was over. I guessed that the invasion party had been small, because it hadn't last that long. Me and Natalie searched for My sister, and Drake, but they were now where to be found. I realized that Natalie was holding me hand, but I didn't mind. Chiron trotted over to us

"If you are looking for Madi and Drake, they're okay. They're at the infirmary now" he said.

"oh thanks" I would've ran to see them, but right then running to me, was a death wish. I stumbled over to my cabin. I fell onto the bed, and didn't care if there were nightmares

I was just really tired.


	11. Chapter 11

_3 weeks later_

_The last 3 weeks were probably the best of my life, but it get's better_

_Brandon's POV_

Once My sister was back on her feet, after she broke her legs AGAIN. I still pretty much spend all my time alone. If I was with anyone, it was with my new girlfriend, Natalie. I'd always guessed she was in love with me. But I never thought it could turn from friendship to romance so fast. It had been, what? 2 days? It didn't matter though, because she was amazing to spend time with. Oh, by the way, the story's reaching it's end, so this is pretty much just the wrap up. I'm actually telling you this as I wait for our ride home, so I'm dong this as fast as I can. Drake had only broken both arms, but the doctors had insisted he stayed with them in the infirmary. "sucks" he claims. Everything else of that 3 week period was pretty dull, except for our birthday, but I'll do my best to get to that later. (No , Madi, I'm not stalling. I want to tell them this one part, even if it is embarrassing for you) It was the day before our birthday, and Madi was complaining about me being an hour older. I didn't know why it mattered, but she want going to let it go. I almost felt normal for a minute. She was going on about ti when someone yelled. " shut up! it doesn't matter!" I don'y know who it was ,but it was hilarious. ( oh, alright, Madi, i'll them about the birthday, then wrap it up.) I was sitting all by myself at the pavilion, watching the giant clock tick down to zero, when Natalie slipped in beside me

"Hey, she said kissing me on the lips. how does it feel to be almost 15?"

"Pretty cool"

"Here, she said we all made this for you" I looked. It was a huge cake, with _Happy 15 Brandon! _etched with icing

"You made this?" I asked.

"Well Madi and Drake helped"

"Drake helped?"

"He's surprisingly nimble with his feet" I didn't feel like tasting it anymore. one minute to midnight

"You know, I said. I want to be 15, but at the same time, I don't want to be" she laughed.

"Your being indecisive again." she said.

"You have to make fun of me?" She laughed again, then wrapped her arms around me and said:

If I didn't make fun of you, kelp for brains,What kind of girl would that make me?" When she kissed me, the clock sounded midnight, and I was now 15 years old.

She gave me the best birthday present ever.

The next day, we were standing at the top of the hill when a car pulled up and honked.

"that's my dad, Natalie said, turning to face me. Will I see at the Christmas session?" I nodded.

"Would I miss it for the world? Not a chance" she smiled, and gave me a quick kiss.

"See ya!" she yelled as she ran down the hill. I watched her go. As soon as that car was gone, Moms car pulled up right as Madi joined me. Mom met us halfway down the hill.

"how was your first summer?" she asked. I looked at Madi, then back at Mom.

"You'd never believe us!" We claimed.

**Authors note: As the twins prepare for grade 9, The camp prepares to find Percy to help stop the rebelling evil forces! Old romances, new heartbreaks, and lot's of Brandon, Madi, Natalie, and Drake. lot's of Branalie and hints of romances for Madi and Drake.**


End file.
